Toma 2: Mentes dementes
by RavenMore
Summary: Lo imposible sucedio, chocan los mundos... Cinco genios en un mismo lugar, entrevistados por Phineas. Que relajo se ira a hacer? One shot. Participaciones especiales de... veanlo y sabran.


Y aqui de nuevo... se imaginan un programa especial de "Toma 2", pero con personajes especiales? Yo si, y salio esta locura, lean:

* * *

Isabella: Muy buenas noches, desde Danville (N.A. no se exactamente donde esta, pero me lo imagino por la Costa Este o los Grandes Lagos), esto es "Toma 2", en esta ocasion el tema es "Mentes dementes", y sin mas que decir los dejo con nuestro conductor, el mas guapo y hermoso del mundo (se queda embobada viendolo un rato hasta que Ferb la hace reaccionar), lo siento... Phineas Flynn!

Phineas: Isabella, muchas gracias por la introduccion, fue muy halagadora (dice esto ultimo mientras se afloja un poco la corbata de su traje y esta sonrojado). Tu tambien te ves muuuuy bien, con ese vestido de noche... (Se queda como albañil chilango viendola y casi se le sale un piropo de no ser porque Ferb tambien lo hace reaccionar)

Phineas: Ah, que si, bien, perdon. Bueno, ya oyeron señores, el tema es "Mentes dementes", y para platicar entre conocedores del tema hemos traido a 5 autenticos genios de la mente, los cuales son:

Ferb: El, es uno de los mas grandes genios jovenes de la actualidad (claro, no tanto cono nosotros, eso lo penso el ingles), es Jimmy Neutron.

En eso llega Neutron volando encima de Goddard.

Jimmy: Buen chico, buen chico, yo te aviso cuando esto acabe, puedes irte.

Goddard lanza un ladrido y se va.

Phineas: Y a mi me critican por tener un ornitorrinco, bueno, quien sigue:

Ferb: El, es uno de los mejores diagnostas del pais, sin embargo, tiene un autentico caracter del demonio, es Gregory House.

Entra el Dr. House en el estudio, con su clasico baston y reclamando airadamente:

House: Como diablos fue que llegue a tener que aceptar cosas como esto?

Porque te acabaste todo el presupuesto de la serie con tu Vicodin, gritaba Wilson entre el publico.

House: Ahhh, tu callate, decia mientras tomaba asiento.

Phineas: Bien, el que sigue:

Ferb: El es una gran... y extrana, muy exrraña mente, uno de los buscadores de las verdades del universo, Sheldon Cooper.

Aparece Sheldon siendo arrastrado de los pies hacia el estudio por Amy.

Amy: (Haciendo esfuerzo) Ven, Sheldon.

Sheldon: No, no, no quiero estar frente a mentes inferiores.

Amy: Sheldon, o te quedas aqui, o te mando realmente con mentes de verdad inferiores.

Sheldon: No, por favor, no con Leonard y Penny viendo American Idol!

Amy: Bueno, te quedas?

Sheldon: Ya que, dijo con fastidio.

Amy: Ok, vengo por ti al rato.

Amy besa a Sheldon, lo deja y se va

Phineas: Asi o mas raro... bueno, quien mas:

Ferb: El, es un autentico controlador de la mente, casi psiquico, porque dice que no lo es... es, Patrick Jane.

Entra Jane corriendo y con una cara de casi demente le pregunta a Phineas:

P. Jane: Donde esta, donde esta?

Phineas: Quien, que o que?

P. Jane: DIME DONDE DIABLOS ESTA RED JOHN?!

Phineas: Ahhh, eso... Isabella, que le pusiste en su carta?

Isabella: Lo siento, fue la unica forma de convencerlo, que podia tomar venganza por su esposa y su hija.

Phineas: Bien, pasa a tu lugar, al final te digo donde esta (Ese Red John esta mas dificil de hallar que Perry, bueno, a ver que le invento, penso), bien, el ultimo:

Ferb: El, es un perfilador de criminales, con un monton de doctorados y arma en mano, es, Spencer Reid.

Entra el doctor Reid, y en el momento en el que pisa el lugar las chicas empiezan a gritar como fanaticas de Justin Bieber, todas, incluida Isabella, quien logro que Phineas se pusiera un poco-mucho-demasiado celoso, y para calmar las aguas dijo con un tono cortante:

Phineas: Si, bien, gracias por venir, pasa a tu lugar.

Reid: No me vas a saludar ni nada por el estilo?

Phineas: Lo siento, ya no tenemos tiempo (solo sientate, decian sus celos en la mente)

Isabella: Y bien, estos son los invitados, con que continuamos Phineas?

Phineas: Bueno, les haremos diversas preguntas acerca de su especialidad, su vida y que serian si no fueran genios, entre otras cosas.

Sheldon: Si, bueno, pero que sea rapido, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Jimmy: Claro, pensar en puras teorias, sin hacer algo realmente.

P. Jane: Hey tu, Reid, que te parece si juntamos nuestras mentes para atrapar a Red john?

Reid: No lo se, necesito autorizacion del equipo, convencer a Hotch, que JJ tenga los datos...

P. Jane: Ok, ok, luego me dices, vaya, llegas a oirte muy asi, me recuerdas a Lisbon.

Y asi todos siguieron cada uno con su discusion, hasta que Phineas exclamoo:

Phineas: Silencio, silencio... SILENCIO!

House: Ya me quiero largar a ver porno!

Phineas: Que?!

House: Ya, como sea, continua.

Phineas: Bien (dijo despues de tomar un respiro) estamos aqui para poder ver como es su vida con la capacidad intelectual que tienen, pero eso si, no se pueden utilizar explicaciones largas ni rebuscadas o Ferb les hara sonar una chicharra asi:

En eso Ferb acciona un sonido muy fuerte.

Phineas: Entendido?

Todos: Siii...

Bien, pueden mencionar cada uno a que se dedican, para poder comprender porque son tan destacados cada uno:

Sheldon: Yo soy fisico teorico, estudio la teoria de cuerdas, la cual permite entender todas y cada una de las formas posibles de como fuu que de tal modo que el universo se...

Suena la chicharra, y deja aturdido y medio sordo al texano.

Phineas: Lo siento, dije que pasaria eso, entendieron los demas.

El resto: Si.

Phineas: Bien, quien sigue?

Jimmy: Soy un multinventor de aparatos

Reid: Perfilador de criminales y doctor en tres areas.

P. Jane: Mentalista, NO PSIQUICO, entiendanlo.

House: Diagnosta de enfermedades raras, el mejor del pais.

Wilson (entre el publico): Es pura suerte la tuya.

House: TU OTRA VEZ!?

Y empieza de nuevo la discusion, para ser genios decian muchas cosas sin sentido, hasta que nuevamente, Phineas decidio poner orden:

Phineas: Silencio, silencio... SILENCIO!

Reid: Yo atraigo mas chicas que ese cabeza de triangulo!

Phineas: Que?!

Reid: Oh, lo siento, es que me sentia estresado y queria sacar algunas verdades...

Phineas: QUE QUE!? Dijo ya con una clara molestia en su voz.

Reid: Ok, mejor me callo.

Phineas: Mejor callate, y vamos a unos comerciales.

Isabella: Bien, vamos a unos comerciales, pero volvemos con "Toma Dos"

* * *

Regresan de comerciales y lo primero que se ve es a Phineas con un juguete ruidoso de plastico como los que muerde un perro, aplastandolo con la mano para quitarse el coraje.

Ferb: Phineas, ya, estamos al aire.

Phineas: Ah, si, ah... Ah, (lanza el juguete a cualquier lado) que bueno que estan de regreso, esto es "Toma Dos", con el tema "Mentes Dementes", tenemos aqui a cinco genios, algunos contra su voluntad, otros contra la mia (mira de reojo a Reid), y en fin, continuemos... y bien, como es su vida, su trabajo, cuentenme.

Jimmy: Cuando no estoy en la escuela, estoy en el laboratorio, pero SI TENGO VIDA SOCIAL.

P. Jane: Cuando no hay un caso en el que tengamos que ir al otro lado de California, estoy acostado en mi sofa.

Reid: Al menos no sales del mismo estado, no sabes cuantos libros no he leido por tanto crimen?

House: SIIIIII, tantos como para ser solo un nerd region 4.

Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, otra discusion, y otra vez, a poner orden:

Phineas: Silencio, silencio... SILENCIO!

Sheldon: Howard tiene doctorado. Bazinga.

Phineas: Y eso que?

Sheldon: No se, queria decir algo "cool".

Phineas: "Y que cool", bueno, como sea, la siguiente pregunta, si no fueran genios, que serian?

Sheldon: Un superheroe!

Jimmy: La verdad, no te lo recomiendo, yo ya lo fui y no es muy agradable que digamos.

Reid: Superheroe? No, mejor seria agente de lleno como Morgan o Rossi.

House: Que tu no eres un agente, idiota?

Reid: Basta! Que es lo que quieres, hacer miserable la vida a todos!?

Y otra vez la bronca, pero esta vez, Phineas, cansado de gritar silencio, le quito la chicharra a Ferb, y la acciona, dejando medio sordos a todos, menos a uno:

P. Jane: VEN POR MI, RED JOHN!

Phineas: Y dale con eso, mejor sientate, que ya das miedo.

Y en serio daba miedo, al sentarse tenia una mirada de un autentico psicopata, tanto que Reid le mando un mensaje a Garcia para que movilizara el equipo.

Phineas: Ok, como sea, vamos a la pregunta mas importante, el tema es: Mujeres, como los trata el tema del amor?

House: Cuando tienes en el hospital a una decana de medicina que no te corre a pesar de la sarta de idioteces que haces, yo diria que bien, por cierto, saludos Cuddy.

Sheldon: Amor, eso, es solo un sentimiento patetico que limita el libre pensamiento.

P. Jane: SIIII, claro, lo dice el sujeto de treinta y tantos que esta aqui forzado por su novia.

Reid: Tranquilos ustedes, que aqui solo hay un autentico iman de chicas. (Se para de su lugar y todas las chicas, TODAS, incluyendo Isabella, empezaron a gritar).

Phineas, ahora si completamente furioso de que alguien mas atraiga la atencion de la mexicana, decide poner orden y terminar el show.

Phineas: SILENCIOOO!

Jimmy: TE AMO CINDY VORTEX!

Todos se quedaron mirandolo extrañados ante tal declaracion, y acto seguido, Jimmy llama a Goddard para ir directo con ella.

Sheldon: (Con celular en la mano haciendo una llamada) Amy, ya se acabo esto, ven por mi... No, no voy a ir en un autobus, no sabes lo sucios que suelen ser... (Decia mientras se retiraba).

House: (Aprovechando todo el relajo) Tu, aqui... TE VOY A MATAR JAMES WILSON!

Y sale corriendo tras el, si se puede decir corriendo a que iba cojeando y con el baston queriendole pegar a su unico amigo.

Reid: Si, Reid... Hotch, no jodas, un caso en California?... que, que pinta una cara con sangre?

P. Jane: Pinta... una cara... con sangre..? RED JOHN! VAMOS!

Y jala a Reid para ir rumbo a California junto con el resto del equipo del doctor.

Ferb: Ok, mejor acabemos con esto.

Isabella: Gracias Ferb, y bien, esto fue una emision mas de "Toma... (es interrumpida por Phineas, quien aparece en cuadro) Phineas, que haces?

Phineas: Solo quiero dejar algo en claro. Se pone frente a la camara, y con una voz firme, dice:

**ISABELLA ES MIA**

Y despues de esto la besa con una pasion tal, que incluso parecia que el estudio se iba a prender fuego de tanta pasion suelta.

Despues de terminar ese beso, Isabella, con una voz seductora, le dice al pelirrojo:

Isabella: Asi que soy tuya, eh? Que tal si te confirmo eso, mi Phineas?

Phineas: Carpe Diem.

Y en eso, la toma de la mano y salen del estudio rapidamente.

Ferb: Bien, ya que van directo a un motel esos dos, solo me queda decirles que gracias por ver este programa, los esperamos la proxima semana, bueno al menos yo, no se que tan ganosos vayan a quedar ese par de lujurientos de Phineas e Isabella despues de su encerron... (Se rie al imaginar TODO lo que harian solos, TODO) Ok, nos vemos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Si, antes de que me digan lo de Phineas e Isabella, solo quiero aclarar que aqui ya no son tan niños ni Phineas tan ingenuo, OK?

Y bien, que tal? Aplausos, o bullas? Ustedes deciden.

Nos vemos luego raza!


End file.
